Presently all vehicles such as cars, trucks, buses, trains, airplanes, etc. . . . use friction to slow down or to stop the kinetic energy of a rotating wheel. Typically, a pad, actuated by hydraulic means, is pressed against either a drum or a disc. Going down a long steep hill, the brake experiences heat and fading and loses a significant and potentially dangerous portion of its effectiveness. Driving in the rain or in the mud, the unprotected drums, discs or pads get slippery, also with a dangerous decrease in braking force.